Encontrando una Familia
by kana-chan16
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si antes de convertirse en guardianes de Tsuna ellos ya estuvieran involucrados en la mafia? ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna en el camino de convertirse en Vongola Decimo hubiera crecido en Italia, y tuviera confianza y habilidades? AU. Personajes OOC
1. Ir a Japón

Hola chicos

Regreso con otra historia que estoy traduciendo xD

Los personajes no pertenecen a Akira Amano-san y este Increible fic a cywsaphyre

...

 **Capítulo 1**

"Tsunayoshi, creo que es hora de que vayas a Japón. Namimori, para ser exactos".

El Noveno hizo una pausa, buscando una reacción en su heredero. Las sombras en la habitación tenuemente iluminada ocultaban la expresión del chico de dieciséis años, pero Timoteo sabía que el chico estaba confundido. Su suposición fue confirmada cuando el chico habló.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿No puedo aprender todo aquí?" Dicha voz solo mostraba el más mínimo asomo de confusión, y Timoteo sonrió. Tsunayoshi había aprendido bien. Solo esperaba que el chico estuviera listo para los eventos que sucederían pronto.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los guardianes de un jefe de mafia?" Ante el asentimiento del niño, Timoteo continuó. "Creo que es hora de que elijas el tuyo. En Namimori, algunos de los estudiantes de Mafia se volverán muy fuertes en el futuro. Obsérvalos, pruébalos y elige sabiamente. Te dejaré esta decisión".

El Noveno vio como las órbitas marrones del chico se ensanchaban antes de estrecharse. "¿Millefiore finalmente está actuando?" El chico finalmente dedujo. Una vez más, Timoteo sonrió con orgullo. Tsunayoshi se convertiría en un gran jefe de mafia algún día.

"Sí, me temo que sí. Necesitamos estar preparados cuando lancen su ataque. La familia Chiavarone, así como algunos otros, han decidido ponerse del lado de nosotros, pero eso ni siquiera nos da la oportunidad. Y para empeorar las cosas, nuestras fuentes nos han transmitido que la Familia Giglio Nero también se ha unido recientemente a ellos ". Aquí, Timoteo hizo una pausa, viendo como la incredulidad completa se filtraba en la cara de su protegido.

"¡Aria-nee nunca se uniría a ellos!"

Timoteo suspiró. "Sí, yo también creo eso. Sin embargo, se han puesto de parte de Millefiore, y nuestras fuentes no pueden averiguar por qué. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que tenga algo que ver con Byakuran. Cualquiera que sea la razón, tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor. Lo que significa que necesito que reúnas a tu familia lo antes posible ". Finalmente terminó y se detuvo para esperar una respuesta. Él no estaba decepcionado.

Tsuna asintió firmemente. Él sabía los riesgos. Cada acción que tomaran daría lugar a una reacción del enemigo, por lo que tendría que trabajar rápido y mantenerse al menos un paso por delante de ellos. Un crujido detrás de él lo hizo moverse a un lado cuando un pequeño pie salió volando de la nada.

"¡REBORN!" Lloró, mientras el bebé arcobaleno sonreía desde donde había aterrizado. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? ¡Ni siquiera hice algo esta vez!"

El asesino a sueldo infantil solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Me aburrí."

Tsuna suspiró. Al menos había logrado esquivarlo esa vez. Levantó la mirada cuando Timoteo se rió entre dientes.

"Ustedes dos son muy unidos". El Noveno comentó. Él se rio entre dientes otra vez cuando Tsuna lo miró con una expresión "sí, claro" mientras Reborn resoplaba burlonamente. Sin embargo, su rostro se puso serio una vez más cuando tomó una fotografía de su escritorio.

"Ya que vas a Japón Tsuna," continuó desde antes. "Hay dos niños que me gustaría que encuentres y cuides". El Noveno le pasó la imagen al niño.

Tsuna lo miró con curiosidad. Ambos parecían tener alrededor de nueve años. "¿Quiénes son?"

Timoteo suspiró pesadamente. "El niño es Lambo de la familia Bovino, y la niña es I-Pin, que entrenó brevemente con Fong".

Tsuna arrugo la frente. "No se ven muy felices". Y era verdad. Ambos niños en la imagen tenían una expresión casi indiferente en sus rostros, y podrían haber pasado por una crianza estricta si no fuera por el hecho de que sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

Timoteo suspiró de nuevo. "Sí, supongo que es nuestra culpa. Lambo es el más débil de toda la Familia Bovino y fue enviado a Japón para que no molestara, mientras que Fong tuvo que dejar a I-Pin como su aprendiz porque estaba demasiado ocupado para mantenerse al día con su entrenamiento. Sus padres la abandonaron prácticamente a la puerta de nuestra casa cuando tenía seis años, lo suficientemente mayor para que ella lo recuerde, pero demasiado joven para abandonarla. También la enviaron a Japón y ambos asistieron. Namimori, en la Sección Primaria ". Timoteo sonaba preocupado mientras continuaba. "La señora que los ha estado cuidando es verdaderamente irresponsable, pero no nos dimos cuenta durante años, lo cual fue un error de mi parte. Debería haber enviado a alguien para que los vigilara. Aparentemente, la mujer ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo y dinero en ella y solo gastó lo estrictamente necesarios en los niños para alimentarlos, vestirlos y enviarlos a la escuela. Quiero que trates con esto ".

Tsuna asintió de nuevo, la ira brillaba en sus ojos. ¿Por qué había personas que trataban a los niños tan mal?

Timoteo asintió también. "Eso es todo. Tu avión se va en una hora a Japón. Irás solo, pero enviaré a Reborn dentro de unos meses para que te cuide". Tuvo que sonreír cuando Tsuna pareció ligeramente horrorizado mientras Reborn dirigía una sonrisa malvada en su dirección.

Con un rápido adiós y una reverencia respetuosa, Tsuna se apresuró a salir de la habitación para empacar sus cosas.

Después de que Tsuna se fue, Reborn volvió sus ojos sombríos al Noveno. "¿Por qué no le dijiste sobre algunos de los niños de allí? ¿Crees que mi estudiante no puede manejarlo?"

Timoteo negó con la cabeza. "No, si alguien puede manejarlo, es Tsunayoshi. Lo siento por esos niños.

...

Bien, bien

Estoy segura que esta historia les va a encantar tanto o mas que a mi, la autora tiene un gran talento y me siento con la obligación de compartirlo con ustedes

Debo aclarar que todos los guardianes de tsuna estarán involucrados directa o indirectamente en la mafia

Espero la disfruten y dejen sus comentarios de que tal les pareció :D

 _ADELANTO_

Detrás de él, un adolescente sonriente, alrededor de su edad y sosteniendo una espada de madera en una mano, se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano libre hacia él. Tsuna parpadeó y luego estalló en una cálida sonrisa. "Gracias." Le dijo al chico y le entregó algunas bolsas.

/

A que no adivinan con quien se topara primero nuestro querido Tsuna xD

bye, bye


	2. Llegada y un encuentro curioso

Capítulo 2

"Wow"

Tsuna miró la casa de dos pisos bien pintada que se cernía sobre él. Aunque no era exactamente una mansión, tampoco era de clase media, ya que era más grande que cualquier otra casa que hubiera visto hasta ahora. Él había estado esperando algo parecido a un apartamento. Pero esto era una ventaja. Llevando su bolso al hombro, entró a la casa.

En el interior se encontraba una sala de estar bien amueblada, con sofás, alfombras, una mesa de té e incluso una chimenea. En la cocina, el refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío, pero todos los armarios estaban llenos de ollas, sartenes y otras necesidades. Una mesa de comedor se encontraba en una esquina. Arriba, había ocho habitaciones. Ocho. Tsuna suspiró. El noveno, exactamente, ¿cuántas personas pensaba que vivirían con él?

Curiosamente, Tsuna abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser el dormitorio principal. Y casi se cae por el shock. Había un enorme armario con vestidor, un baño enorme con bañera y ducha, enormes estantes, un enorme escritorio con una costosa computadora portátil, varios sillones de pelotas, enormes ventanas que cubrían desde el techo hasta el piso (podría adivinar que eran a prueba de balas), una enorme pantalla plana. y, oh sí, una enorme cama king-size completa con un dosel.

"Ojii-san no hace las cosas a la mitad, eso es seguro" murmuró Tsuna, dejando caer su pequeña bolsa al suelo. Decidió desempacar más tarde. Rápidamente echó un rápido vistazo a las otras habitaciones. En su mayoría eran lo mismo que su dormitorio, solo un poco más pequeño. Tsuna estaba muy aliviado de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo común, lo que significaba que Reborn no había "ayudado" a amueblar la casa.

Revisando su reloj, Tsuna agarró su billetera y se dirigió a la puerta. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las tiendas aun deberían estar abiertas a pesar de ser domingo.

Caminando por la calle, Tsuna ignoró las muchas miradas extrañas que le enviaban. Namimori era una ciudad relativamente pequeña en comparación con Japón, y un extranjero, incluso uno japonés, seguramente llamaría la atención. Tsuna no era estúpido. Además de ser delgado y más pequeño que un adolescente promedio, también tenía características casi femeninas, y su cabello largo, actualmente recogido en una coleta, no estaba ayudando. Pero Reborn había amenazado con dispararle si lo cortaba, por lo que había conservado el peinado. Mientras rozaba la baraja de cartas (1) que tenía en su bolsillo, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no tenía permitido atacar a civiles.

Eran las seis cuando Tsuna terminó de comprar y las múltiples bolsas de compras en cada una de sus manos eran una prueba de su arduo trabajo.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto más difícil que el entrenamiento de Reborn?" Él gruñó para sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza cuando una voz detrás de él preguntó: "¿Quieres ayuda con eso?"

Detrás de él, un adolescente sonriente, alrededor de su edad y sosteniendo una espada de madera en una mano, se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano libre hacia él. Tsuna parpadeó y luego formó una cálida sonrisa. "Gracias." Le dijo al niño y le entregó algunas bolsas.

Cuando comenzaron a avanzar, Tsuna miró al chico de cabello negro. "Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi", ofreció. "Pero la mayoría de la gente simplemente me llama Tsuna". Frunció el ceño interiormente cuando el otro chico se volvió hacia él, todavía sonriendo. ¿No se daba cuenta que esa sonrisa era demasiado falsa? El se preguntó.

"Soy Yamamoto Takeshi. Yoroshiku". Todavía sonriendo, Yamamoto continuó, "¿Así que supongo que eres nuevo por aquí?"

Tsuna sonrió de nuevo. "Es tan obvio, ¿eh?"

Yamamoto asintió. "Namimori es una ciudad pequeña. Es fácil detectar una nueva cara". Hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor antes de preguntar: "¿Así que irás a la Escuela Secundaria Namimori?"

Tsuna asintió. "Sí, comienzo mañana". Hizo una pausa, estudiando la sonrisa atentamente. No, aún era falsa. Mirando al frente de nuevo, vio su casa. Disminuyendo la velocidad, Tsuna sonrió e hizo un gesto señalando su casa. Entendiendo la señal, Yamamoto también se detuvo

"Genial", sonrió Yamamoto. "Yo también voy, así que tal vez te vea por aquí".

Tsuna se giró para mirar al otro chico por completo. Reborn siempre había señalado, con algunos disparos añadidos, que, aunque sabía cuándo callarse, Tsuna no tenía absolutamente ningún tacto. Pero así era como era, y en realidad, si no lo dijeras, el mensaje nunca llegaría.

"¿Estás bien?" Tsuna preguntó, sin rodeos como siempre. Observó cómo la sonrisa se deslizaba durante un milisegundo antes de suavizarse nuevamente. Pero una expresión calculadora y curiosa había aparecido en los ojos del niño.

"Por supuesto", respondió Yamamoto, mirando desconcertado. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Y, este era el momento de dejar de hablar oficialmente de eso. A Tsuna le gustaba este chico, a pesar de que acababan de conocerse. Tenía curiosidad del por qué el chico se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa, pero la mantuvo en secreto. Lo descubriría de una forma u otra, tarde o temprano.

"No importa", Tsuna se despidió con la mano, antes de dejar que otra sonrisa genuina y cálida apareciera en su rostro. "Si vamos a la misma escuela, realmente espero verte otra vez. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con mis bolsas".

Mientras giraba, vio sorpresa en la cara de Yamamoto ante la obvia sinceridad. Tsuna sonrió para sus adentros. Él no sabía qué, pero definitivamente había algo sobre este adolescente que le interesaba. Y realmente quería ser su amigo. Tal vez eso haría que una verdadera sonrisa aparezca.

"Ah, ja ne!" La voz llamó después de una pequeña vacilación. Tsuna se volvió para saludar antes de dirigirse a casa.

Detrás de él, Yamamoto miró a la espalda que se alejaba, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, él no estaba tan desorientado. Sabía que este chico había visto directamente a través de su sonrisa y hasta lo había llamado para que lo hiciera. Interesante. Nadie había sido capaz de hacer eso antes.

Cuando el niño dobló la esquina, Yamamoto regresó al parque, olvidando al adolescente por el momento. Necesitaba practicar más. Recientemente, había descubierto que sus habilidades disminuían y aún no había logrado encontrar el problema.

Desconocido para Yamamoto, un par de preocupados ojos marrones lo vieron alejarse. Tsuna miró al adolescente, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Era solo su primer día en Namimori, pero ya había conocido a una persona interesante. ¿Sabía el Noveno sobre esto? Negando esta idea, entró a su casa.

Reborn se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, su mayor fortaleza, así como su mayor defecto, comenzaba a agitarse de nuevo: su tendencia a preocuparse.

 **Tengo un par de cosas que decir:**

 **1° Nota de la autora**

(1) Arma de Tsuna. Más sobre esto más tarde

 **2° Agradecimientos:** Mikan18,lucefer751,Guest,ladama2016. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios *-*

 **3°** **Un pequeño adelanto del prox cap ;)**

Acercándose al patio, Tsuna subió corriendo las escaleras de la escuela. Como tenía prisa, no notó el par de fríos ojos grises que lo observaban desde la azotea.

 **4°** bueno creo que con el adelanto ya saben quien aparecerea, PERO no es el unico. Dos de nuestros futuros guardianes tambien apareceran, pueden adivinar quienes seran?

 **5°** errores tecnicos?

sin mas que decir, dejen sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir

ciao ciao :D


	3. Primer día: Curioso y Curioso Parte 1

Capítulo 3

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda"

Tsuna casi se cae por las escaleras mientras trataba de atar su cabello en una coleta y patear su mochila al piso de abajo al mismo tiempo. Un repentino ataque de insomnio lo había mantenido despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana y ahora eran las 8:15 de la mañana. La escuela comenzaba a las 8:30 y su casa estaba a quince minutos a pie, lo que significaba que tendría que correr.

Entrando apresuradamente en la cocina para coger una tostada, Tsuna hizo una mueca. Dependía demasiado de Reborn y de su loco, pero efectivo servicio de despertador. Después de todo, cualquiera se levantaría si docenas de balas comenzaran a zumbar sobre sus narices.

Salió de la casa a las 8:17, corriendo en dirección a Namimori High mientras se apresuraba a meter la fotografía de Lambo e I-Pin en su mochila. Recogería a los niños después de la escuela y les presentaría su nuevo hogar, pero las persistentes dudas que habían surgido desde que se enteró de los dos le dijeron que no sería fácil.

Acercándose al patio, subió corriendo las escaleras de la escuela. Como tenía prisa, no notó el par de fríos ojos grises que lo observaban desde la azotea.

Echando un rápido vistazo, vio el letrero que decía 'OFICINA' y se dirigió en esa dirección. De alguna u otra forma, Reborn descubriría si había llegado tarde, y Tsuna prefirió no darle al arcobaleno una cosa más para usar de su lista "Qué-hacer-a-Tsuna-como-castigo".

Rápidamente le dio las gracias a la recepcionista mientras ella le entregaba su horario y lo dirigía hacia su aula. Dando dos pasos a la vez, llegó a la puerta justo cuando el maestro doblaba la esquina.

Kimura Takuya tuvo que mirar dos veces al hermoso estudiante que estaba parado en su puerta. Sabía que hoy habría un estudiante de transferencia procedente de Italia, pero pensó que recibiría un estudiante varón. Mirando más cerca, sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que "ella" era en realidad "él".

Sonrojándose levemente, se acercó rápidamente al estudiante, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Él parpadeó, mirando al chico con clara confusión.

"Lo entiendo ", explicó rápidamente Tsuna. "No es el primero en pensar que soy una niña". Ofreció otra pequeña sonrisa para demostrar que no estaba ofendido.

Kimura parpadeó antes de devolver la sonrisa, ligeramente impresionado de que su nuevo estudiante lograra captar eso. "Soy Kimura-sensei", se presentó. "Perdón por la confusión. Estarás en mi salón por el resto del año". Extendiendo la mano, agarró el pomo de la puerta detrás del adolescente y, abriendo la puerta, hizo un gesto para que entrara primero. En voz baja, agregó: "Espero que seas mucho más duro detrás de ese exterior. Mi clase es conocida por ser la más... problemática de todas las clases en Namimori".

Una vez más, Kimura se sorprendió cuando su advertencia se encontró con otra cálida sonrisa. "Gracias por la advertencia, Kimura-sensei," contestó Tsuna. "Pero te sorprendería lo difícil que puedo ser". Con eso, Tsuna se giró y caminó con confianza hacia el salón de clases.

"Clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido de Italia". Kimura miró al estudiante de pelo castaño que estaba a su lado.

Tomando la señal, Tsuna se inclinó. "Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hajimemashite". Fue recibido por un completo silencio hasta que una alegre voz habló.

"¡Oye Tsuna!"

Tsuna levantó la vista, parpadeó sorprendido cuando el rostro sonriente de Yamamoto entró en su campo de visión. "¡Yamamoto!"

Estamos en la misma clase, ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera pensar más, Kimura cortó suavemente. "Está bien, ustedes dos pueden ponerse al día más tarde. Solo queda un asiento vacío, así que me temo que tendrán que tomar ese".

Tsuna arrugo la frente ante la mirada de disculpa que estaba recibiendo antes de asentir y dirigirse al escritorio vacío. Casi distraídamente, evadió el pie que sobresalía de repente y se deslizó en su asiento. Mirando hacia arriba, Tsuna se encontró con una mueca despectiva frente a él. Se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y en cambio, dirigió su atención al asiento contiguo al suyo. Una chica de cabello azul con un parche en el ojo derecho estaba mirando fijamente el cuaderno en su escritorio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Sintiéndose un poco nervioso, Tsuna lanzó una rápida mirada detrás de él, solo para encontrarse con una penetrante mirada verde menta. Rápidamente se giró, usando el nerviosismo como su excusa. En verdad, estaba muy sorprendido; la razón es que conocía al chico sentado detrás de él.

Cabello plateado, resistente, rechazado por Famiglias en el mundo de la Mafia, pero ampliamente conocido como: "Smokin 'Bomb Hayato".

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Gokudera Hayato en Namimori High?

Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa. Cuando Tsuna giró la cabeza, un breve vistazo al chico de cabello azul se había registrado en su mente y Tsuna se dio cuenta de que también reconoció a este chico: Rokudo Mukuro, un chico que había pasado tres años en Vendice antes de ser liberado, aunque estaba siendo vigilado cuidadosamente por Vendice. Otra rápida mirada alrededor y Tsuna vio a Joshima Ken frente a la chica de pelo azul y Kakimoto Chikusa al otro lado de ella, otros dos que habían sido arrestados y liberados al mismo tiempo que Rokudo Mukuro. A los tres se les prohibió levantar siquiera un dedo contra alguien, o todos serían arrojados nuevamente a la prisión.

La mandíbula de Tsuna se apretó. Maldición. Odiaba a Vendice casi tanto como odiaba a Byakuran. Tsuna normalmente odiaba matar, pero incluso él tenía algunas excepciones. Byakuran fue uno de ellos. Vendici era otro. Tal vez habría una posibilidad de matar a un miembro de Vendice y hacer que pareciera un accidente. Tsuna arrugo la frente. Sin duda, Rokudo Mukuro estaba sufriendo por el acosado constantemente por esos bastardos. Tendría que preguntarle al Noveno sobre esto.

Cuando Kimura comenzó la lección, Tsuna tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Primero Yamamoto, y ahora Rokudo Mukuro. De verdad, a veces, deseaba que Leon le hiciera a Reborn una bala que le quitara esa estúpida amabilidad.

Un suave ruido sacudió a Tsuna de su estado medio dormido. Resoplando, echó un vistazo al bolígrafo en el suelo antes de volver a mirar a la chica de cabello azul a su lado. Parecía paralizada en su asiento mientras miraba impotente la pluma. Tsuna siguió su mirada antes de que su cabeza se levantara para mirar al estudiante frente a él.

Con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, el pie del niño se levantó y se movió casualmente sobre la pluma en un movimiento que podría confundirse con un simple cambio de postura. Pero Tsuna podía ver con bastante claridad cuál era la intención del adolescente: un golpe de su pie en la parte superior del bolígrafo y lo rompería en dos.

Rápido como un rayo, Tsuna arrojó una cuerda oculta de su manga (1) que se enroscó alrededor de la pluma, y recuperó la herramienta de escritura del piso. Cuando el pie de matón aterrizó en el suelo solo hizo un fuerte sonido, Tsuna casi sonrió ante la expresión confundida en su rostro.

"¡Mochida-san! ¿Qué crees que haces con tus pies?"

Desde el frente del salón de clases, una mujer, Tsuna recordó que su nombre era Asaka-sensei, se acercó. Cuando no encontró nada extraño, solo envió una severa mirada de desaprobación antes de continuar con la clase.

Mientras Mochida arrugaba la frente y miraba a la chica de cabello azul, el chico frente a ella, Joshima Ken, se echó hacia atrás y ligeramente fuera de su asiento para que Mochida lo miraraá a él y no a ella. La feroz mirada de muerte que Joshima le envió hizo que Mochida se girara rápidamente.

Después de un momento, Tsuna extendió su mano, ofreciendo el bolígrafo a su dueño. Él arrugo un poco la frente cuando ella no se movió de su posición encorvada. Con un suspiro imperceptible, se inclinó y colocó el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera retroceder, sintió una gran mano en su hombro y un momento después, fue derribado de su silla y cayó al suelo, su cabeza fue golpeada fuertemente contra la pata del escritorio de la chica.

Durante medio segundo, Tsuna pensó que un asesino de algún tipo finalmente había sido enviado para acabar con él, pero su cerebro rápidamente reacciono y le dijo que definitivamente estaría muerto si ese fuera el caso. Levantó la vista cuando una sombra cayó sobre él.

Asaka-sensei, con las manos en las caderas, miró con curiosidad al nuevo estudiante. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sawada-san?"

Tsuna se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se deslizaron a través de ella hacia Mochida. El niño tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Tsuna supo al instante que Mochida había sido quien lo había empujado.

Volviendo a ponerse de pie y tratando de ignorar los golpes en su cabeza, Tsuna rápidamente respondió: "Accidentalmente me quedé dormido y me resbalé de mi asiento".

Asaka-sensei suspiró con fastidio. "Entiendo que todavía debes estar sufriendo por el cambio de horario Sawada-san, pero intenta prestar atención a la clase".

"Hai", respondió Tsuna en tono de disculpa. "Sumimasen".

Con una última mirada hacia él, la maestra se dirigió al frente de la clase mientras Tsuna rápidamente se deslizaba en su asiento.

Tsuna tuvo que resistirse de enviar a Mochida, quien lo miraba triunfante, una de sus sonrisas más espeluznantes, las que reservaba para los enemigos y contenía en ellos una promesa de venganza. En vez de eso, trató de concentrarse en la lección, pero descubrió que la mayor parte del material ya había sido taladrado en su cabeza por Reborn.

Entonces, Tsuna regresó a su estado semiinconsciente, tratando de ignorar el latido en su cabeza, y esperó a que sonara la campana del almuerzo.

**************************Almuerzo**************************

Tsuna hizo una mueca cuando se puso de pie. Maldición, le dolía la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, salió del salón de clases para buscar el baño.

Cuando Tsuna regresó al salón, notó una multitud reuniéndose alrededor de la puerta. Sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes, rápidamente se abrió paso entre la multitud, solo para detenerse sorprendido.

Mochida se elevaba sobre la chica de cabello azul, que estaba acurrucada en el escritorio de Tsuna, con una bolsa apretada contra sí misma. Rokudo, Joshima y Kakimoto estaban de pie impotentes a su alrededor. Tsuna recordó que no se les permitía usar ningún tipo de violencia o serían arrastrados de vuelta a Vendice, junto con...

Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron. ¡La mujer! ¡Finalmente la reconoció! La prima de Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome, que había sido expulsado de la casa de sus padres por dicho niño. Si alguno de ellos levanta una mano, no solo volverían a estar encerrados en Vendice, sino que Chrome los acompañaría.

Tsuna, con los ojos oscurecidos de ira mientras escaneaba a la multitud de pie y no ayudaba, rápidamente se adelantó. Cuando entró en el salón de clases, evaluó la situación y se dio cuenta de que Mochida debíó haber intentado tomar su bolso, pero Dokuro había intentado detenerlo. Al ver la sorpresa de algunos de los otros estudiantes mientras miraban a la niña, Tsuna también dedujo que probablemente nunca había enfrentado a Mochida de esta manera antes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Tsuna, con voz suave mientras ocultaba la ira que estaba sintiendo.

Mochida parecía increiblemente feliz de que Tsuna hubiera regresado. "Bueno, miren quién tenemos aquí". Él se burló. "No me dijiste que Chrome-chan era tu novia. Por tu apariencia, hubiera pensado que eras uno de esos maricas".

Para la gran decepción de Mochida, la cara de Tsuna nunca vacilo. En cambio, Tsuna le dio una sonrisa. "Me temo que ella no es mi novia, aunque cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerla". Por el rabillo del ojo, Tsuna vio una expresión de absoluto asombro inundando la cara de la niña.

Mochida se burló. "Entonces creo que estaba en lo cierto. Eres un maricón".

Tsuna levantó sus cejas en un leve reproche. "Realmente", dijo con desaprobación. "Deberías trabajar en tu idioma".

Mochida resopló. "¿De verdad crees que deberías burlarte de mí? Podría romper tu cuello con el menor esfuerzo". Él se jactó.

Tsuna hizo que su sonrisa se volviera aún más dulce. Era hora de devolver esa amenaza. "Y podría romper tu cuello sin moverme. ¿Comprobaremos quién está en lo correcto?"

Un murmullo corrió a través de la multitud y Tsuna asumió que Mochida era visto como uno de los más fuertes en la escuela. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué gente tan extraña podría ser!

Mochida dio un paso amenazante. "Te estoy advirtiendo. Será mejor que te retractes. Mi familia es una de las más fuertes de la mafia. No querrás convertirte en mi enemigo".

Ah, entonces esa era la razón por la cual Mochida tenía tanto poder. Tsuna ni siquiera parpadeó. No había Familia más fuerte que Vongola.

Mochida parecía frustrado cuando Tsuna no reaccionó. También parecía un poco nervioso por la calma que exhalaba este chico. Entonces, él se burló. "Bueno, si ella no es tu novia, entonces no te importará si me divierto un poco con ella". Sin pensar, su mano alcanzó a Dokuro de nuevo.

Gran error.

Medio segundo más tarde, Mochida estaba aullando de dolor, agarrando su mano ensangrentada. Otro murmullo más fuerte corrió a través de los estudiantes. ¿Qué ha pasado? Nadie había sido capaz de seguirlo.

Tsuna lanzó un suspiro cuando los gritos de Mochida se hicieron más fuertes. Realmente, no había nada por lo que llorar. Aún no había perdido todos los tendones importantes en su mano.

Cuando los lacayos de Mochida finalmente lograron calmarlo lo suficiente para guiarlo a través de la puerta, Mochida lo miró con ojos llenos de odio. "¡Pagarás!" gruñó. "¡Se lo diré a mi padre y él hará que tu familia pague!"

Tsuna no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo. Si alguien iba a pagar, sería la Familia de Mochida. Demonios, si Tsuna fuera en lo más mínimo vengativo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle una palabra a Xanxus-nii y su aniki lo resolvería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Volviendo a Chrome, Tsuna se acercó a la temblorosa chica. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó suavemente. Estaba levemente sorprendido cuando la chica logró asentir e incluso le tendió su bolsa.

Tsuna sonrió. La chica pareció congelarse antes de ruborizarse. La sonrisa de Tsuna se ensanchó cuando aceptó la bolsa. "Gracias por ocuparte de mis cosas".

Dokuro logró otro asentimiento antes de salir de su asiento y deslizarse nuevamente dentro del suyo. Tsuna sonrió divertido. "Eres bastante linda cuando te relajas un poco". Él le dijo alegremente, y luego sudo un poco cuando la chica se puso aún más roja y volvió a mirar su libreta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Tsuna también se sentó a esperar el almuerzo. Podía sentir las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes, particularmente de los tres que estaban alrededor de Dokuro. Haciendo caso omiso de todo, Tsuna imaginó que podría ponerse al día con su sueño perdido, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Su intuición le diría si se aproximaba algo peligroso.

* * *

 **N/A:**

(1) Otra de sus armas. Se revelará más tarde.

 **N/T:**

Gokudera, Chrome y Mukuro hacen su aparición *-*

Debo decir que ame lo que hiso Tsuna con Mochida xD

Entonces que les pareció?

Como siempre un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo ;)

 _"¿Crees que lo tenemos?"_

 _"Probablemente. Yo, el gran Lambo-sama, rara vez falla"._

 _Un sonido arrastrando los pies hizo que ambos niños se volvieran hacia la puerta llena de humo._

 _"Afortunadamente para mí, esta sería una de esas extrañas fallas"._

Nos vemos!

Ciao Ciao *-*


End file.
